Reflexiones
by Ulises in silence
Summary: Songfic. Pensamientos de Zoro sobre todo lo sucedido en Ennies Lobby.


**NOTA: ****_One Piece _****no me pertenece. Esto es un song-fic basado en la canción ****_Ángel de amor, _****de Maná. Espero que os guste y que disfrutéis leyéndolo. **

_¿Quién te cortó las alas, mi ángel?,  
¿Quién te arrancó los sueños hoy?,  
¿Quién te arrodilló para humillarte?  
¿Y quién enjauló tu alma, amor?_

La noche había caído por fin sobre el Thounsand Sunny. Sentado en la cubierta con la espalda apoyada en la pared de madera, Zoro observó a la arqueóloga tumbada en la hamaca. Aun después de todo lo sucedido, había sido capaz de conciliar el sueño.

Los piratas de Sombrero de Paja habían logrado escapar por los pelos de Ennies Lobby, la temible Isla Judicial. Apenas se habían recuperado de la dura batalla cuando tuvieron que partir apresuradamente de Water 7. Zoro esbozó una sonrisa cansada mientras escrutaba el rostro dulce y apacible de Robin. Aquella condenada mujer era dura de pelar.

_Déjame curarte, vida,  
déjame darte todo mi amor._

Ángel, ángel, ángel te doy mi amor,  
no te abandones,  
no te derrumbes amor.

Recordaba perfectamente el día en que se presentó en su antiguo barco, el Merry, con el propósito de unirse a la banda. En ese entonces él pensaba que era el único que seguía en sus cabales al negarse a admitirla y lo cierto es que le había guardado cierta desconfianza durante mucho tiempo.

Sin embargo, todo cambió el día en el que desapareció sin dejar rastro. Odiaba admitirlo, pero, de algún modo, algo de él se había marchado con ella. Era como si la ausencia de Robin hubiese dejado un hueco en su vida. Zoro ya sabía lo que era perder a alguien, aunque de una manera distinta; por eso, cuando Nico Robin les había pedido que no se metieran en sus asuntos, él se había sentido en la obligación de hacer justo lo contrario.

_Quien ató tus manos, ató el deseo,  
quien mató tu risa, mató tu Dios,  
¿Quién sangró tus labios y tu credo?  
¿Por qué lo permitiste, ángel de amor?_

Déjame curarte, vida,  
déjame darte todo mi amor.

Y entonces, casi sin darse cuenta, se habían plantado en lo alto de la maldita torre de Ennies Lobby dispuestos a luchar hasta la muerte por su nakama. En aquel momento Zoro la había mirado directamente a los ojos y había descubierto todo el dolor que se escondía tras su fachada imperturbable.

Aquellos desgraciados habían convertido su vida en un infierno desde que era una niña. La habían hecho sufrir tanto que ni siquiera le importaba morir, le habían hecho creer que su sola existencia era un pecado. Zoro era incapaz de explicar la razón, pero una furia incontrolable le había envenenado por dentro. No podía soportar que semejantes malnacidos jugaran de una manera tan cruel con las vidas de gente inocente y había querido compensarlo curando las heridas del alma de Robin.

_Ángel, ángel, ángel de amor,  
no te abandones,  
no te derrumbes amor.  
Ángel, ángel, ángel de amor,  
abre tus alas,  
deja tus sueños volar._

Ángel, somos arena y mar,  
no te abandones,  
no te derrumbes, amor.

No obstante, no todo se había quedado allí. Durante el tiempo en el que Robin estaba prisionera, Zoro había reflexionado mucho acerca de sus verdaderos sentimientos. Nunca le había atraído ninguna mujer, aunque no podía decir lo mismo de Robin. Ella era un misterio, un enigmático acertijo imposible de resolver. Era inteligente, fuerte y también muy bonita. Era la única persona que había conseguido hacer que Zoro Ronoa, el temible ex cazador de piratas, se hubiera sentido desnudo con una sola mirada.

-¿Ocurre algo, espadachín?

La pregunta lo cogió por sorpresa. Robin sonrió divertida ante su visible desconcierto.

-No. Solo estaba pensando.

Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió y había sonado un tanto estúpido. La arqueóloga cambió su expresión alegre por una mueca indescifrable.

-Gracias, espadachín.

La mejillas de Zoro se tiñeron de rojo. Una vez más, había adivinado lo que le pasaba por la mente. Entonces la arqueóloga se levantó de su hamaca y, con un gesto de la mano, le indicó que se iba a dormir. Zoro la vio alejarse lentamente. Se había jurado a sí mismo que la protegería aunque eso significara la muerte. Después de todo, ¿Qué no está dispuesto a hacer uno por la persona que le ha robado el corazón?

_Ángel, ángel, ángel te doy mi amor,  
abre tus alas,  
deja tus sueños volar._

Ángel de amor,  
pero mi amor ya nunca te derrumbes.  
Ángel de amor,  
pero mi amor ya nunca te derrumbes.


End file.
